


An Unexpected Surrogacy (Phan AU)

by ScarlettTearsAndBlood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fanfiction, Insert, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Pregnant, danandphil - Freeform, danhowell, danisnotinteresting, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dilhowelter, evanpancakes, lessamazingphil, phillester, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettTearsAndBlood/pseuds/ScarlettTearsAndBlood
Summary: Dylan Howelter is the son of Dan Howell and Phil Lester, the nine year old's best friend, Y/n, is also secretly his mother, what happens when someone at school tells him that babies don't actually come from storks? Even more what happens when he finds out who his mother really is? The worst part is, nobody knows who his biological father is since he has two. Watch as this little boy's life crumbles beneath him, and how he rebuilds it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody,

My name is ScarlettTearsAndBlood or ScarlettTears. So i wanted to write a quick A/n before I started all of this so the title is clearly weird because surrogacy is usually planned. I really liked the idea of the reader being a surrogate for Dan and Phil (while maybe having a crush on Philly? that's a possibility if you want), and i also liked the idea that the boy;s father is unknown (as in Dan or Phil's biologically) AND after extensive research I found out that some clinics can combine both men's sperm then inseminate the woman, in this case the reader. I also want to inform you that this was originally planned to be written before Dan and Phil moved, so i do have to make assumptions on layout and space. Anywho, have fun reading!

-Stab/ScarlettTears


	2. Chapter 1

Your POV

"I'm Home!" I heard Dylan shout as he entered the apartment, "Hey! It's just us, your dads are out!" I called back from my room, "Okay! I'll be in my room!" I heard Dil (A/n: Yes. I. Did.) walking upstairs. I texted Dan and Phil telling them that their son was home before turning back to the editing I was doing for their gaming channel.

-Time Skip-

"We brought dinner!" Phil called as the couple got home. "FOOD!" Dylan screeched as he came running downstairs, I chuckled walking out of my own room. "Hey Y/n!" Dan chirped from behind his husband, I gave a small wave before stepping into the kitchen to get plates and such. The smell of chinese takeaway greeted me as I entered the lounge and handed out the plates. I sat down across from Dylan and the nine year old smiled at me, dropping food in his lap as he did so. "How was school Dil?" Dan asked as Phil fretted about the mess in his son's lap. "It was fun! I did a lot of things today!" he announced loudly. "What kinds of things?" I asked. "We did a project on our best friend and, i did it about you Y/n! We lea-" He was cut off when Dan wiped his face with a napkin. He continued talking with bright eyes for a while as we ate, listening intently. "And Evan told me where babies come from." he added, and everyone at the table froze, looking at eachother, "What exactly did Evan tell you honey?" Dan asked slowly. The young boy explained that babies come from a mommy and daddy as we all listened with horrified expressions. "Daddies, where is my mommy?" he finally asked. Dan and Phil looked at me and nodded slowly, "Dylan..." I turned to face the young boy, "she's right here.." I saw his world come crashing down, but he kept a straight face, So I started from the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

Nine year old Phil sat alone during lunch, he quietly read a book while eating. Shouts and laughter could be heard from the playground but he ignored them until a girl sat next to him. "Hey! I'm Y/n! What's your name?" Phil looked up, surprised, "My name is Phil." he said quietly. The bubbly girl next to him smiled, "Hello Phil! wanna be friends?" she asked. "Sure?" he answered, the uncertainty in his voice making it sound like a question. Y/n smiled again before taking his hand and enthusiastically pulling him towards the playground.

*time skip 2011* 

Your POV

"Okay bye Dan, see you tomorrow." Phil chirped hanging up the Skype call. He turned to me with a stupid smile, "You really love that boy don't you Phil?" I asked, he nodded before opening Premiere and starting to edit. Both boys worked for YouTube, Dan under Danisnotonfire and Phil under AmazingPhil. What did I do? The girl with the Master's degree in post production? Currently nothing, when Dan moves in with us I will be their editor. For right now i'm just Phil's friend.

*time skip to 2012*

3rd Person POV

"Are you gay?" Dan read aloud, "no, ill show you." he answered flatly, pulling on Y/n's sleeve. "Huh?" she asked, removing her earbuds. Instead of answering, the 21 year old grabbed a fistful of Y/n's shirt and pressed his lips to her's. Deep down it felt wrong, but he silenced that part of him. I'm not gay he told himself and kept his lips on her's. Y/n pulled away immediately, "What the hell Dan?" she yelled, pushing his chest roughly before retreating to her room.

 

A/n: as you can probably tell this chapter ended abruptly, and that's because i'm an idiot and i didn't realize that the original ending to this chapter was supposed to be the next chapter. doh.


	4. Chapter 3

*March 27 2015, before Tatinof*

Your POV

I sat in the office, editing the Dan and Phil Book and Tour video and fixing any small mistakes. I finished and grabbed my MacBook and headed towards the lounge. "Hey guys I finished the video." I set my laptop on the coffee table, the three of us watched the video in silence. "I'm so proud of you guys." I sniffed, leaning over to hug them. "Thank you Y/n, um can we talk for a second?" About a million things ran through my mind, was i being kicked out? was there something wrong with the video? did they not want me to be their editor? was the tour canceled? what was happening? Phil must have seen the fear in my eyes because he leaned over and placed a hand on my knee, "It's nothing bad dummy." Both boys looked at each other before starting, "So, Y/n, we were thinking that we maybe wanted to have a kid." Phil started slowly. "But we aren't too keen on adopting because our ,um, situation." Dan continued, taking his husband's hand in his. I slowly nodded, not seeing where this was going, "So we were wondering if you could be our surrogate?" Phil finally asked. I think my heart exploded in my chest, my best friends wanted to become parents and I was gonna be the biological mother. I feverishly nodded my head and burst into tears, "Of course i would! It would be an honor!" I near wailed before burying my face into one of their chests, and wrapping my arms around them.


	5. Chapter 4

Phil POV

"Buy you guys are going on tour soon." Y/n pointed out. "Yeah, but look, I did the math and if we go to the clinic the day before" Dan said picking up a paper, "we wouldn't be on tour when you are due." Y/n nodded, then frowned, "But the fans don't know that you two are together yet, I mean they already figured out you got married in Japan, finding out about a baby would be nothing compared to that." She reasoned. "That's why we are probably gonna vlog during the pregnancy then upload on the day of delivery!" I answered, she nodded slowly. "So who is going to be the dad?" It was my turn to speak up and explain, "Um we, er I, found this place." I opened the bookmarked page on my phone and showed her. "So in other words we wont know unless we get a DNA test?" Dan and I nodded. "Will the flat even have enough space later on?" I laughed at the amount of questions she had, "Y/n we are moving in 2017 remember?" I softly reminded her. "Oh yeah, i forgot." she answered, then giggled. "sorry for all the questions, just knowing you two i'm going to be taking care of this kid a lot." I rolled my eyes, "Wow thanks Y/n, so much faith in us." Dan joked, lightly punching her in the shoulder. "Anyways, did you have any names in mind?" she questioned. "Dylan Howelter for a boy and Tabitha Howelter for a girl." Dan answered, "You. Did. Not." Y/n gasped, "you are naming your child after your SIMS?" she said, mock horror in her voice, "I have to save this child from their dorks of parents" we all laughed, Dan and I flushed red.


	6. Chapter 5

*time skip October 7th 2015*

3rd Person POV

Dan, Phil and Y/n entered the building and the lady at the desk smiled at them. "Hello how can i help you?" she asked sweetly, "We have an um insemination appointment." Y/n answered, blushing lightly. "Of course, its going to be on floor three, and good luck." the woman replied. The three piled into the elevator and pressed the button, the doors slid closed. For once there was silence between them. The feeling of unease and nervousness hung heavy in the air, the doors opened once again and they filed out. They entered the waiting room and sat in the awfully uncomfortable chairs. "Y/n L/n, Dan Howell and Phil Lester?" another woman called, looking down at a clipboard. Cant back out now Y/n thought silently to herself, standing and following the nurse through the door. They were led to yet another room, why the hell are there so many rooms? Dan internally questioned. "So, Y/n go ahead and sit down on the bed and may i ask who we are collecting the sample from today?" the doctor asked. "Um I read somewhere that you guys actually can combine two samples?" Phil piped up. "Of course, right this way boys." she smiled, leading Dan and Phil out of the room. The two came back a while later, the doctor not with them, "She said that they have to go wash she sperm and that its going to take like thirty minutes." Dan said quietly, sitting in a chair next to Phil and taking his hand. "Our lives change forever after this guys." Y/n said softly, smiling at them. They nodded silently, the three were much too nervous and excited to talk. The doctor came back thirty minutes later holding a syringe filled with a pinkish substance. Y/n was directed to lay down on her back, "Would you like us to leave Y/n?" Phil asked and Y/n shook her head, "Nah its fine." The doctor gave her a few more instructions before completing the process. "Alright you are all done Y/n, tomorrow morning I suggest you take a test to see if it worked." The doctor said before leading Dan, Phil and Y/n back to the waiting room.


	7. Chapter 6 - Month One

Dan POV

"Tour Time!" Phil sang walking into the bedroom and shaking the bed roughly. I swatted at him and groaned pulling the covers over my head. "Wake up dummy, I took the test." Another voice said somewhere, I vaguely recognized it as Y/n, I groaned again. "If you don't wake up she won't tell us the results until after the show." Phil whined, yanking the covers off of me and tugging at my arm. I heard footsteps, and opened my eyes to see Y/n walking away. "Now look what you did." Phil said, pulling me out of bed by my ankles. I rolled out of bed and unceremoniously threw clothes into my suitcase before slamming it shut and dragging it down the hall. 

*time skip*

Phil and I stepped through the microwave for the last time that night and Y/n smiled at us, engulfing us both in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!!" She squealed, squeezing us so hard I thought I was going to pass out. "So, the show is over for tonight what was the result?" I asked, extremely eager. A stupid grin spread over the girl's face, she turned and grabbed a box off of a table. We quickly opened the box and saw a positive pregnancy test, it was our turn to wrap Y/n in a bone crushing hug. I loudly sobbed into her shoulder out of pure joy, while Phil tried and failed to hold back tears. "Thank you so much for doing this Y/n" He whispered, voice cracking with emotion. She pulled away, tears filling her eyes and nodded smiling.

*another time skip*

It was finally the last day of the first part of the tour and Phil and I practically collapsed into the car. "That was tiring." Phil sighed happily, kissing my cheek. "But very rewarding." I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. "Bleh, fluffy stuff." Y/n mocked, climbing into the car. I poked my tongue out at her and she returned the childish gesture, Phil chuckled, awkwardly wrapping an arm around me. The car soon started up and we drove out of the venue, all of us soon falling asleep, excited for the next leg of the tour and the months to come.


	8. Chapter 7 - Month Two

Third Person POV

Y/n tried not to give into her morning sickness, she really did, but she inevitably woke up and shot across the flat and down the stairs. The toilet door slammed open, effectively waking up the husbands a floor above. Y/n bent over the toilet and proceeded to throw up her dinner and stomach acid. Dan and Phil came running down the stairs, tripping over one another, "What happened!?" Dan yelped, extremely alarmed by the current situation. "I'm fine guys." Y/n choked out, wiping her mouth with a tissue, "just some morning sickness." They nodded and wandered off to somewhere in the flat, presumably the kitchen. Y/n took a shower before sluggishly walking into the kitchen, Dan was sitting on the counter, , legs wrapped around Phil's waist, kissing him . Any normal person would have just apologized and left, but Y/n was not a normal person. "Move it, you are in the way." She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her, Dan made eye contact with her over Phil's shoulder. "Move." She stated again. Dan's response was to just moan louder, "gross." she muttered playfully under her breath, reaching around the couple. She walked passed them and Dan took the opportunity to kick her as she walked by. "A*s" Y/n muttered again, leaving the kitchen. 

*time skip*  
"BABY VLOG!" Dan shouted, shoving a camera in Y/n's face. "Yes Daniel you have said that already." She answered, punching him in the arm. "He is just excited Y/n." Phil said, rolling his eyes and lightly poking at Y/n's very small, baby bump. "We all are idiot." she giggled, smacking his hand away, "and that hurts." Dan shoved the camera in her face again, "Guess what these two dorks are gonna name their kid." She said, throwing a daring look at the brunette holding the camera. "WOAHOKAY!" he yelped pulling the camera away, Phil chuckled throwing and arm around Dan's waist. "C'mon guys we are gonna be late for rehearsal." Phil said, glancing at his phone, Y/n wined and followed after them, "Why do i have to goooo."


	9. Chapter 8 - Month Three

Your POV

"DAAAAN" I wined, hoping the brunette was still awake, "Whaaaat" he mimicked wandering into my room. "I want a hug" I stated from my bed, crossing my arms like a child. Dan chuckled, walking over and wrapping his arms around me, "Mine!" I shouted, pulling Dan onto my bed. "Wha- Y/n! Let go!" He squeaked, in answer i threw the duvet over him. "I'm lonely." I wined again, "and you give the best cuddles.". "You have the baby to keep you company." He said, trying to escape my grasp. "It's not like I'm stealing you from Phil though." I challenged, Phil was staying at a friend's house for the weekend. "Fiiine" He huffed, "Yay!" I cheered, wrapping my arms around his waist. I giggled, burying my head into his shoulder, "What?" Dan laughed, "your tummy is so doughy and squishy." I said squishing his little pudgy tummy. "Your thighs are nice too." I said, gently pressing my own thigh between his leg, getting a gasp in return. "O-okay." Dan stuttered, "night." he added quickly. "Night Dan."

*time skip*

 

"Ooh, look at that babu bump!" Phil cheered, holding the camera while I spun slowly. "Really Phil? Babu?" Dan teased from the couch, "Shut up!" Phil countered playfully, trying to kick Dan from where he was standing. Instead of hitting his husband, he narrowly missed me and toppled over. Both Dan and I laughed at him instead of trying to help him up, "Thanks a lot guys." he complained, standing up and checking the time again, "let's go out to lunch yeah?". "FOOD!" Dan and I shouted, running out of the lounge and shoving each other out of the way. I bolted into my room and grabbed a jacket, leaving and slamming Dan and Phil's bedroom door in Dan's face as I passed by. "You two are gonna be such bad influences on this kid." Phil joked, bumping me with his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 9 - Month Four

Third Person POV

Dan, Phil and Y/n walked into the hospital, silent excitement brewing in all of them, today was the day that they would find out the gender of the baby. The trio sat down in the waiting room after checking in, a nurse called Y/n's name and they abruptly stood. The nurse led them into a room and handed Y/n a hospital gown, "The radiologist will be with you soon." he said, smiling and leaving the room. "Turn around you pervs." Y/n glared at the boys, malice absent in her voice, Dan and Phil laughed and turned around. The radiologist knocked on the door before entering, "Hello, I'm Dr. Fawn, but you can call me Ivy and i'll be doing your ultrasound today Y/n." The young woman said sweetly, "would you please lay down on the exam table?" Y/n followed her directions, recoiling when Dr. Fawn squirted a cold gel onto her stomach, she smiled in apology before turning back to the computer. Dan and Phil sat behind her nervously looking at the blurry black and white image, Ivy moved the transducer around studying the image. *time skip* "So, Y/n based on the ultrasound, the fetus is growing at a normal rate and you should deliver a healthy baby boy if the pregnancy continues to go well."

 

A/n: Sorry about the SUPER short chapter.


End file.
